Unwither Ring
or Market | sell_curr_type1 = coin | sell_curr_amt1 = 25000 | xp_gain_type1 = home | xp_gain_amt1 =5000 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 250 }} The Unwither Ring is a limited edition gift created as part of the Valentine's Day Event. It costs 250 and protects the owner's crops from ever withering again. This is a permanent ability that the farmer will never lose. The ring is available for gifting between the February 9 and February 14, 2010; in a Red ring box. It was re-released between June 24 and July 2, 2010; in a Blue ring box. It was re-released for a third time between November 29 and December 5, 2010 as part of the Winter Holiday Event (2010), and again for the fourth time between January 28 and February 14, 2011 as part of the Valentine's Day Event (2011). These can only be placed on the Home Farm and does not prevent withering on the English Farm. Furthermore if an Unwither Ring is deleted from a farm the farm does not lose the power of the ring, i.e. crops still do not wither. Re-released Unwither Ring The ring is customizable with either a Gold or Platinum band, and the choice of one of the following stones: Diamond, Pink Diamond, Sapphire, Ruby or, no stone (plain band). A personal message can be written that accompanies the ring in a box that is gifted to a neighbor of the farmer's choice. The ring box can be placed on the recipients farm but it cannot be opened until February 14. During the Valentine's Day Event, the ring could only be received as a gift. However, during the re-release, players were able to purchase the ring for themselves. The price of the ring makes it the second most expensive item ever released on FarmVille (50 farm cash less than the Platnium Mastery Statue) and one of the few items truly impossible to purchase without buying FarmVille Cash, unless you get a lot of farm cash through the . Re-Released (Home Farm) & (Lighthouse Cove) & Release (Winter Wonderland) The Unwither Ring for the Home Farm was re-released on the November 30th, 2011 as part of the Winter Holiday Event (2011), available from the market for and with sell price . The Unwither Ring for the Lighthouse Cove was re-released on the November 30th, 2011 as part of the Winter Holiday Event (2011), available from the market for and with sell price . Lighthouse Cove Unwither Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Gold Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Gold Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Black Pearl Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Gold Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Diamond Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Gold Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Emerald Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Gold Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Pearl Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Platinum Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Platinum Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Black Pearl Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Platinum Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Diamond Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Platinum Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Emerald Ring File:Lighthouse Cove Platinum Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Pearl Ring The Unwither Ring for the Winter Wonderland was released on the December 9th, 2011 as part of the Winter Holiday Event (2011), available from the market for and with sell price . Winter Wonderland Unwither Ring | style="text-align: center;"|'GOLD RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'GOLD BLACK PEARL RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'GOLD DIAMOND RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'GOLD EMERALD RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'GOLD PEARL RING' |- | style="text-align: center;"|'PLATINUM RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'PLATINUM BLACK PEARL RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'PLATINUM DIAMOND RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'PLATINUM EMERALD RING' | style="text-align: center;"|'PLATINUM PEARL RING' Hawaiian Paradise Release Unwither Ring available for the Hawaiian Paradise (farm), on the March 4th, 2012 for a limited time for . Also, for on a limited time sale for on the March 9th, 2012. Hawaiian Paradise Unwither Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Gold Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Black Pearl Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Diamond Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Emerald Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Gold Pearl Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Black Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Black Pearl Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Diamond Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Diamond Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Emerald Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Emerald Ring File:Hawaiian Paradise Platinum Pearl Unwither Ring-icon.png|Platinum Pearl Ring Gallery File:Holiday_Unwither_Ring_Loading_Screen.png |Holiday Unwither Loading Screen File:Unwither_Template.jpg |Unwither Template File:Unwither_Giftbox.png |Unwither Ring In Giftbox File:File-Your_Unwither_Ring.png |Inside Unwither Ring File:Ring_On_Farm.png |Unwither Ring On Farm File:Unwither Ring Valentine 2011.png|Unwither Ring for Valentine's Day Event (2011) UNWEITHER RING.png|UNWITHER RING IN AN FARM Unwither Ring Pop Up Message.PNG|Pop Up Message Category:Gift Category:Limited gift Category:Valentine's Day Event Category:Cash Category:Valentines Day Event (2011) Category:Winter Holiday Event (2011) Category:Hawaiian Paradise (farm) Category:Winter Wonderland (farm) Category:Lighthouse Cove (farm)